


Casa Sperimentale

by kitchournas



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Episode 2.08, Filippo POV, Fluff, Just boys being happy for each other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchournas/pseuds/kitchournas
Summary: All Filippo wanted was to go back to Casa Sperimentale after his first session was cut short to take some more photos of the place. He was not expecting to be interrupted.





	Casa Sperimentale

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ignoring Filippo‘s December 6th texts (I mean, they were very cute, but I need them not to exist for this.) So just imagine this happens instead.

_Thursday, December 6th, 14h08_

 

With a quick look at his surroundings, Filippo makes sure that nobody is around and he’s got the place to himself. He’s back at Casa Sperimentale with his camera, a full battery and an extra memory card just in case, ready to shoot the place again. He has handed over his project for college already, but the weather today is gloomy and threatening to rain and he has a feeling it would make for some pretty atmospheric shots. Plus, his last session here was somewhat cut short and he could not enjoy the feel of the place as much as he wanted to.

Right now, he’s got his eye on the way a rare ray of sunlight filtering between two dark clouds is catching on one of the walls and he steps closer, trying to find the better angle to take his photo. He’s got music playing and drowning out the noises of the city around him, the cold wind that had been blowing for the past few days has finally died down, so it’s not quite as cold, and he’s got no obligations today so he can stay here for as long as he needs or until he gets kicked out. He checks the settings on his camera and takes a few trial shots to adjust the settings until he’s satisfied. Then, stepping away from the house a little to get an overall view, he crouches down to try for a low angle.

He’s completely absorbed in slowly zooming in and humming under his breath to the music. So, when a blue jacket suddenly appears on his viewfinder, he swears in surprise and very nearly loses his balance and ends up on the ground. He’s ready to yell at whoever would show up like that when he is clearly trying to take a photo, only to find himself faced with a laughing Martino, looking all too pleased with himself. It’s certainly a change from the previous week and once he’s recovered both his balance and his powers of observation, it becomes clear that last week’s Martino might as well have been a different person. Filippo has an inkling as to what’s behind the sudden change. Sure enough, there’s movement to his right and a few feet away, he finds a dark-haired boy in a black coat laughing at Martino’s antics. _Interesting_ , he thinks before pulling his earbuds out and stepping closer to Martino.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?”

Now that he knows he was not being interrupted by a random asshole, he’s not angry anymore but he’s certainly not going to let the intruders get away with it.

“Hey, Fili.”

Martino’s still beaming, the little shit, and so is the other guy who’s now come to stand by his side like he’s really enjoying the show.

“Hey, Rose. Are you trying to get yourself in one of my photos? Because I told you, I’m not into redheads. Although, if you come do my laundry some more, I may do an exception.”

“I thought I ruined all your laundry?”

“Nah, you were alright.”

Filippo glances at who he assumes has to be Niccolò with a pointed look, and Marti suddenly seems to remember his manners.

“Oh right, I just wanted to show the place to Niccolò. Last time we came here, I thought it looked really cool, so I’ve been meaning to come back.”

“Well, I do have excellent taste.” Filippo answers while extending his hand to Niccolò. “Filippo, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Niccolò, nice to meet you.”

Niccolò does not ask questions, and instead of looking curious, seems to be familiar with his name. If his name has indeed come up in conversations, then Filippo definitely has to give it to Martino. Given how all of their previous encounters went - not including Federica’s party, which Marti doesn’t even seem to remember - it can’t have been easy. But then again, Filippo always had a feeling Martino had it in him and just needed a little push in the right direction. And judging by the change in his entire attitude, not to mention the apparently very smitten boy at his side, that must have been quite a push and in less than a week, too. If he didn’t have an image to uphold as Marti’s official mentor, Filippo would almost admit to being impressed.

Even though he doesn’t want to pry or unearth whatever happened in the past few weeks that led a desperate Martino to his rooftop, and since Martino felt comfortable enough to share before, not to mention that he is incredibly curious, he asks casually,

“So, I guess I was wrong, eh?”

Martino and Niccolò look at each other and if Martino beams only wider, Niccolò looks down for a second, so they’ve definitely talked about it. Good for them, Filippo thinks. He was not betting on Niccolò but he’s glad to have been proven wrong.

“I guess you were,” Martino shoots back, but there’s no heat behind the words, he just sounds happy things turned out for the better.

“I’m fine with that,” Filippo replies and he can feel the fond look on his face, but this time, he decides not to fight it.

Not when Martino’s leaning into Niccolò and they keep glancing at each other or not-so-subtly touching, like it’s still new and they’re not sure how to act in front of him. So Filippo turns to Niccolò.

“So, those creepy puppets are yours?”

That earns him another laugh, and man, this boy laughs with his entire body. Filippo can see how Martino could have fallen hard and fast.

“Yes, they’re my grandad’s. Nobody else in the family wanted them when he passed away, but my mom wouldn’t let anybody throw them out or give them away so we ended up with them. But they’re kinda cool. And they’re much sturdier than they look. They can take some punches.”

By the way they look at each other again, there’s a story behind that last sentence and Filippo’s not sure he wants to know. Honestly, even though he knows perfectly well that he was here first, he’s almost starting to feel like he’s intruding. He’s even getting a little worried that, as they realize they don’t have to worry about judgey looks, insulting words or worse, they will find it harder and harder to keep their hands off each other long enough to end the conversation. And Filippo was really hoping to get some good shots, but he also doesn’t know how many moments they’ll get like that, just the two of them, in a safe place and away from the people who will feel they can have a say in their relationship.

So, just this once, he decides to bow out. He must be getting soft in his old age. He’ll find a way to blame Martino for this later on. As if to give him a better excuse than pure sentimentality, a few raindrops start to fall and the very last rays of sunlight definitely disappear, making the place look drab and dull instead of atmospheric. Filippo jumps at the occasion.

“Well, there you go. Now I’ve lost all the light because of you two, so I might as well go shoot some sad lamppost in the rain or something.”

Martino, bless him, looks around him with a genuinely sorry expression.

“Oh, Fili, I’m sorry…”

“Again with the apologies. Don’t worry about it, that place is not going anywhere.” And because he has not gone quite that soft yet, as he waves them goodbye and is about to turn away, he gives them his best knowing look. “Have fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Colette, who knows more than I do about a lot of stuff, for making sure the photography talk wasn’t all bullshit.


End file.
